


mom!

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Muku accidentally calls Izumi "Mom."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	mom!

**Author's Note:**

> pumped this out because my last fic made me feel... uneasy?? embarrassed?? it just wasn't like what i usually do, so i wanted to make something fluffier. izumi is mom! hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!!

“Mmhmm… I’m glad I could call you today, too. Good luck at work, Mom, Dad!”

Stifling a yawn and hanging up his phone, Muku came out to breakfast. It was scheduled early so that everyone in the Summer Troupe could eat together; apparently there was something special on the menu.

“Ta-da, breakfast buffet! Pancakes! With a full range of toppings!” Izumi gestured grandly at the set-up before her. “Not just pancakes, but sausages and omelettes, too! You guys did great on your performance out of town, but since we didn’t get an afterparty this time around I wanted to give you guys a treat. Oh, and of course, my latest curry sauce creation as a possible side!”

“Pancakes! With strawberries and chocolate syrup too…” Eyes sparkling, Muku took a seat at the table. “Thanks, Mom!”

“Pfft. Muku…” Yuki poked at his sleeve, and realizing what came out of his mouth, Muku turned red.

“Ah, sorry, Director! I’m, um, I just, it was an accident!” He bowed his head furiously before looking up at her again.

“You don’t need to apologize, Muku, it’s fine.” Her cheeks were a little pink… Oh, no, he must’ve embarrassed her—what young, pretty director would ever want to be called his  _ mom, _ of all things?! He opened his mouth to say sorry again, but was cut off with—“Really, it’s fine. Come on, dig in!”




“Are you sure you want to make breakfast again?” Omi asked. “You’ve been at it for a whole week. I can do it, I wake up this early because of my job anyway. I don’t want you overworking yourself.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” An odd glint of determination was in Izumi’s eyes. “I was thinking some traditional miso soup today. And I’d be more worried about  _ you  _ overworking yourself, Omi, you come back so late at night—go on and sleep in for a little longer, okay?”

At her insistent smile, Omi complied. “Alright, then. Call me in if you need an extra hand.”

Izumi nodded as he left, then turned towards kitchen, rolling up her sleeves and grinning to herself.

Under her breath, she murmured, “My mom power might be growing enough to beat Omi…! One breakfast at a time.”


End file.
